Gotas de Sangue e Companheirismo
by Mica-Chan
Summary: O que se passa na mente de Okita logo após sua luta com o Battousai? E o que dirá Saitou ao entrar em contato com seus pensamentos? - não é exatamente yaoi..a menos que vc leia a fic Lascivas Gotas futuramente e decida enxergar dessa forma.


GOTAS DE SANGUE E COMPANHEIRISMO  
By MICA-CHAN  
  
  
Ele embainhou a espada e deu as costas ao corpo já sem vida estirado na rua. Quando essa gente iria aprender? Eles iam sendo eliminados um a um, e mesmo assim parecia sempre haver outro de onde o primeiro saíra. Uma fábrica inesgotável de traidores.  
  
Entrou na casa e colocou a espada de lado enquanto lavava as mãos e o rosto. Sentia-se cansado e esconder sua dor consumia mais de si do que imaginara a princípio. Mas o dever o impedia de desistir. O dever e, tinha que admitir, o gosto pelas lutas. Ainda não encontrara prazer igual ao de desembainhar a espada e forçar o oponente a dar o seu melhor.  
  
Havia dias que se perguntava se tinha apego à própria vida. A verdade é que não sabia. Fora criado para dar o máximo de si, treinara rigorosamente, ultrapassara os próprios limites, refinara sua técnica e tinha consciência que eram poucos os que teriam condições de vencê-lo em uma luta justa. Ainda assim, a excitação que sentira na primeira vez que tocara em uma espada, estava sempre presente. Mas o medo da morte era algo que não conhecia.  
  
Subitamente sentiu uma dor lancinante no peito e a tosse mortal que o acompanhava há três anos, novamente o banhou em sangue. Olhou para as próprias mãos manchadas com o líquido vermelho, e amaldiçoou aquela doença. Não temia a morte se ela fosse honrada e digna. Mas qual a dignidade em sucumbir diante de uma doença maldita?  
  
Sabia que o seu tempo era exíguo. Podia sentir sua vida esvaindo-se dia a dia, mas recusava-se a aceitar que algo tão banal ceifasse seu prazer nos pequenos momentos. E por isso se dedicava com ainda maior afinco. Não deixaria que ninguém percebesse seu estado, ou mesmo enfraqueceria diante dos seus homens. Esforçara-se para chegar onde estava, e não permitiria que seu próprio corpo o traísse.  
  
"Okita-san, você está bem?"  
  
Voltou-se surpreso ao ouvir a voz grave do capitão da 3a Divisão.  
  
"Saitou-san! Não sabia que estava aqui."  
  
"Não havia muito mais o que fazer lá fora." Ele fitou intensamente o outro homem. "Como se sente?"  
  
"Oh", respondeu com o costumeiro sorriso. "Muito bem."  
  
Saitou caminhou até o amigo e observou a tez pálida e o fio de sangue em seus lábios, a despeito do sorriso jovial.  
  
"Se você diz..."  
  
Okita deu às costas ao outro capitão, e voltou a lavar as mãos e o rosto, eliminando qualquer traço daquela doença execrável. Saitou permanecia parado, olhando-o do alto. As vezes a diferença de tamanho entre os dois o irritava.  
  
"Acho que deveria lhe cumprimentar pela luta com o rapaz. A técnica do Battousai é realmente extraordinária e vocês dois juntos foi um espetáculo memorável."  
  
"Humf", Saitou afastou-se, levemente irritado. "Foi vergonhoso. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de acabar com ele."  
  
"Sim, deveria. Mas se você não fosse igualmente bom, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa."  
  
"Isso não justifica."  
  
O rapaz sorriu em resposta e recolocou a espada na cintura.  
  
"De fato. Mas sua situação ainda é melhor que a minha, não acha?"  
  
Saitou estreitou os olhos, o semblante grave e demonstrando preocupação.  
  
"Não. Você o teria vencido se estivesse bem."  
  
O capitão da 1a Divisão do Shinsengumi deu de ombros. "Acho que nunca saberemos, não é?"  
  
Saitou recostou-se na parede e acendeu um cigarro. Observou Okita tirar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e olhar para o céu, pensativo. Okita-san era um rapaz incrível, ele tinha que admitir. Quem o visse, com seu jeito brincalhão e gentil, não conseguiria imaginar o quão letal ele era. Talvez fosse justamente isso o que mais o intrigava no amigo. Ele era um gênio com as espadas, leal e obstinado, e ainda assim , conseguia ser adorável como pessoa. Com seu porte pequeno e rosto de menino, despertava o instinto de proteção nas   
pessoas.  
  
Mas a verdade é que Okita Souji não precisava ser velado, por mais que Saitou estivesse sempre preocupado com o bem estar do companheiro. O rapaz, a despeito da sua face sorridente e modos amáveis, era de uma perícia quase insuperável e ganhara não apenas o respeito, mas também a admiração de Saitou.  
  
"Saitou-san."  
  
O rapaz viu o outro estremecer ao ouvir o seu nome. Hajime estivera a observá-lo por um longo tempo e ele sabia o que se passava na mente do outro espadachim.  
  
"Você não deve se preocupar." Os olhos de Okita se fecharam e pequenas covinhas surgiram em sua face a medida que sorria. "É claro que minha saúde não é das melhores, mas creio que minha habilidade está acima disso."  
  
As sobrancelhas de Saitou ergueram-se, em puro sarcasmo.  
  
" E não me olhe com esta cara. Eu ainda não estou morto para ficar fazendo pouco caso de mim", Okita disse com bom humor.  
  
"Eu não falei nada!"  
  
O rapaz caminhou até o Capitão da 3a Divisão e levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos do amigo. "Que tal mostrar que realmente se preocupa comigo e me oferecer um bom sakê?"  
  
"Sakê? Agora?"  
  
"Um horário tão bom quanto qualquer outro."  
  
Saitou sustentava o olhar intenso de Okita. Um homem preparado para morrer, mas não para desistir ou fraquejar.  
  
Livrou-se do cigarro e aquiesceu com um meio sorriso.  
  
Mesmo que não queira, Okita-san, eu farei o meu melhor para mantê-lo vivo o máximo que seu corpo permitir, pensou Saitou enquanto seguia o amigo para fora da casa em busca do Sakê prometido.  
  
  
FIM.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
28/12/01.   
Notas: Eu ia fazer um yaoi, mas...acabei desistindo no meio da fic. É bem curtinha, eu sei, mas eu precisava fazer algo com o Okita. Simplesmente me apaixonei por ele desde que o vi nos OVAs. Caso eu tenho feito os dois muito OOC, desculpem-me. Esta foi minha primeira tentativa de usar o Saitou e o Okita e, acreditem, não é nada fácil!!  
  
O final também ficou meio que 'assim'...sem graça. Mas é que não consegui criar nada melhor, hehehehehe.  
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
